


Daddy, Can I Have Chocolate Milk?

by Mcrmy_Isnt_Okay



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Dd/lb, Dom Daddy Josh, Little Tyler, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcrmy_Isnt_Okay/pseuds/Mcrmy_Isnt_Okay
Summary: Little Tyler just wanted his daddy to give him chocolate milk.Little!Ty Daddy!JoshWARNING: This is a DDLB smut fic so if you don't like DDLB just don't read :) Also, this will have smut so yee!-COMPLETE-





	Daddy, Can I Have Chocolate Milk?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also published on my Wattpad account @Mcrmy_Isnt_Okay  
> -xoSammy

**Josh's POV**

I sit in the lounge room with my friends Gerard, Frank, Brendon, Ryan, Pete and Patrick while we play Mario Kart. It’s only 10am and my boyfriend doesn’t wake up until 11am normally. His name is Tyler and god his he an amazing person. He is quiet, submissive by nature. We’re in a ddlb relationship and I have the privilege to be his daddy. Since Tyler is in bed still, I have told everyone to keep quiet. I guess quiet is a foreign word to most of them because they are pretty loud.

“NO! I SHOULD’VE WON!” Gerard, the sassy friend yells as he nearly throws the controller.

“Calm ya tit’s Gee, it’s only fair that Pete wins, he always loses.” Ryan smirks.

“Fuck off.” Pete grumbles as the next round starts.

As we play, I drive my character’s kart down the rainbow road. I chose to be Princess Peach, a classic which happens to be Tyler’s favorite since she’s a princess. While driving, Frank looks over at the hallway with a smile.

“Hey Tyler.” He says as I look quickly over to see Tyler standing, clenching a teddy bear and rubbing his tired eyes.

He is wearing an oversized pink hoodie and thigh highs. He walks over while my eyes get glued back to the screen. As Tyler walks over, he stands in front of me with a pacifier in his mouth and an innocent expression playing on his cute little face.

“Baby, you need to move so I can see.” I say softly, leaning to the left so I can see the screen.

He comes closer, motioning to sit on my lap. I allow him to sit on my lap, head buried into my neck as my arms wrap around him so I can play the game still. The round finishes and I quickly give Tyler a kiss on his cheek as they turn red.

“Daddy, can I have chocolate milk?” Tyler mumbles.

All my friends know about our ddlb relationship and they all swoon over Tyler. They all tell me im so lucking and if I wasn’t dating him, they would. That’s why they all drool when seeing Tyler so innocently asking me for chocolate milk.

“Sure can sugar, after breakfast okay?” I smile as he nods into my neck.

“Did my friends wake you up baby?” I ask softly as he nods again.

I smile softly, that’s before I glare at all my friends staring at Tyler.

“Eye’s off my boy.” I say as they all turn back to the screen fast.

Tyler shifts a little, trying to get comfortable.

“You still tired pumpkin?” I ask as Tyler hum’s in response.

“How about you go back to bed for a little?” I suggest as he nods and slowly pry’s himself away from me.

“Night Night evwyone.” Tyler mumbles tiredly.

“Night night Tyler.” They all respond softly.

“Night night Daddy.” Tyler blows me a kiss.

“Goodnight Babyboy.” I blow a kiss back before Tyler walks back to the bedroom.

We resume our game, continuing to play competitively.

 

Everyone’s gone now and it’s 12:32am. Tyler hasn’t woken up but im letting him sleep until lunch is ready since he seemed really tired. While I place the steaming hot bowl of mac n cheese onto the table to cool I suddenly hear Tyler scream.

“Baby, what’s wrong?!” I panic as I rush into our bedroom.

Tyler sits on the bed sobbing and soaked.

“S-Sowy D-D-Daddy!” He cries as I realize he must’ve wet the bed.

“Its okay baby, what happened?” I say softly.

“I-I had a b-b-ba-bad dream.” He cries.

I sigh. He often has nightmares.

“Come on honey, let’s go get you cleaned up.” I smile as he gets up and goes into the connected bathroom where he hops into the warm shower while I get new sheets for the bed.

Once Tyler is calm and clean, he happily eats his mac n cheese while I eat leftover pizza. Tyler sits eating while humming a quiet song.

 

A few hours later I am sitting on the couch watching a documentary on aliens. While glued to the screen Tyler is in his play room. A few minutes later the small boy comes walking out and sits next to me on the couch. I watch the TV as he grabs my hand. My eyebrows furrow as I realize he has placed my hand onto his thigh.

“Mmmm.” He mumbles.

I pull my hand away, wanting to watch the TV right now. As I ignore him, he grabs my hand again, placing it back on his thigh, a little higher than before. I pull my hand away once again, causing him to let out a frustrated sigh. He grips my hand, putting it about an inch away from his hard area as I don’t even look at him. I roll my eyes and grip his thigh tightly. I turn and with my other hand, grip his hair, pulling him closer.

“Keep going and I will fuck you unconscious Babyboy.” I growl softly into his ear as he whimpers.

He stays silent as I let go of him and watch the TV again. While watching the screen peacefully, I glance over at Tyler to see him biting his knuckles as his other hand is under his skirt, obviously fingering his tight little hole. I stare as his eyes stay shut and he holds back moans. I sigh, pausing the documentary and turning to Tyler, him not noticing any of my actions.

“Fucking slut. Stop, stop it.” I growl as I pull his hand out from under his skirt.

He looks wide-eyed at me with a little fear but mostly excitement in his eyes.

“Fucking making me pause the TV just because you’re little whore ass need’s fucking. You can’t wait five fucking minutes can you slut? Pathetic.” I spit, noticing him holding back a smirk.

He has always loved degrading. I get up and grip his wrists, pulling him out of the room and into the bedroom where I slam him against the wall.

“Fuck.” He says in shock as his back hit’s the wall hard.

I stare at him before shaking my head.

“What was that? Did I just hear you say a naughty word?” I ask as he stays still with wide eyes.

I grip his throat, restricting his breath slightly.

“I said, did you fucking say a naughty word slut?” I ask firmly.

“Y-Yes Daddy.” He struggles to say.

I let go of him as he pants for breath.

“Now, you wanted this didn’t you? You wanted sex so im gonna give it to you-” I begin.

I pull him up, gripping his hips as I line myself up with his slightly stretched hole. I ram my hard and big cock into him, making him scream.

“Hard.” I smirk as he buries his head into my shoulder, groaning as I slam into him.

I keep pounding him as he moans and groans.

“Uh, yes you fucking whore, oh fuck you’re so tight.” I moan, picking up the pace as he squeal’s and bites my shoulder to hold back the moan.

“Mmmm, like daddies cock pounding into you hard and deep?” I say as sweat drowns both of us.

“Y-Yes d-d-daddy!” He moans loudly, coming close to finishing.

“Louder.” I grunt.

“Yes D-Daddy!” He moans louder.

I slam into him harder than I thought I could while he bites my shoulder hard.

“LOUDER!” I yell.

He clenches around my cock, coming as he screams “YES DADDY!”

I bury my seed deep in his ass before pulling out. As I let go of Tyler, he whimpers before dropping to the ground.

“Baby, you okay? You did so well.” I say softly as he tries to get up but falls again.

“M-My legs f-feel like Jel-Jelly.” He whines as I smile.

“Such a good little boy.” I say as I pick him up bridal style.

“How about a bubble bath and then some princess movies?” I suggest as he smiles weakly at me.

“Please daddy, can I have c-chocolate milk t-too?” He asks, myself realizing he hasn’t gotten his chocolate milk yet.

I smile at my perfect little. How was I so blessed?

“Sure thing sugar.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of this fic! Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.  
> This story is also published on my Wattpad account @Mcrmy_Isnt_Okay  
> -xoSammy


End file.
